


Esto no esta funcionando

by mitsukinekouchiha



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsukinekouchiha/pseuds/mitsukinekouchiha
Summary: YoungBae lo tenía todo perfectamente planeado. Cena, salida al cine, pelicula de terror. Si, la cita perfecta.
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri





	Esto no esta funcionando

**Author's Note:**

> Todo lo que se presenta en esta historia es ficticio, solo utilizo a las personas y ambientes para crear algo para divertir, entretener y hacer un homenaje a la pareja que se presenta, cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia.

**Esto no esta funcionando**

Dulces. Lo que más le gustaba a YoungBae de esas fechas eran los dulces, especialmente porque su prima Chae le enviaba montones de ellos desde Estados Unidos. Candycorn, calaveras de caramelo acido, gomitas de todas formas y texturas, galletas de calabaza. Los whoopers. Dios, los whoopers eran todo.

Pero no era lo único que le gustaba, todo ese ambiente de miedo y terror y suspenso. Todo. Todo era perfecto para una perfecta primera cita.

Él y SeungRi, ese muchacho dos años menor que él y que había conocido en el equipo de futbol de la escuela, habían estado tonteando un tiempo, algunas sonrisas, y bromas, y roces de manos y uno que otro abrazo demasiado apretado para ser visto como normal. Y hoy, ese día, le iba a pedir una cita. Una genuina cita, no un "Sentémonos juntos a comer", no un "Vamos a tu casa y te ayudo con tu trabajo de estadística", no, una cita. Salir a cenar, ir a ver una película, pasarle el brazo por los hombros y, si tenía suerte, besos en la sala de cine y tal vez en el auto, y si tenía aún más suerte tal vez pudiese haber un poquito más de un beso antes de dejarlo en su casa, quizás unos roces traviesos pero no por eso indecentes.

Soltó un suspiro imaginando todo lo que había planeado, solo faltaba que aceptara ir con él. La parte más importante del plan.

Inhalo profundo y metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de su uniforme, caminando por el pasillo tranquilamente hasta donde estaba SeungRi, recargado contra la ventana mientras bebía leche con chocolate, sorbiendo ruidosamente.

– Ri –se recargo contra la pared, justo a un lado de él.

– Hyung –le saludo sin sacar el popote de su boca, sonriendo ligeramente.

– Mañana es Halloween.

– Lo sé... –sorbió con más fuerza, produciendo un sonido aún más fuerte.

– Bueno... hoy, en la noche, muy noche, van a pasar Pesadilla en la calle Elm, la vieja, la buena... ya sabes... y bueno, me estaba preguntando, si te gustaría, ya sabes, ir a verla...

– Hyung... ¿Me estas pidiendo salir? –los ojos traviesos del menor brillaron y Bae sintió una corriente de calor recorrerle el cuerpo.

– No, bueno... si, algo así.

– Esta bien, iré –Bae le miro atento y él sonrió más grande, apretando el cartón de leche y sorbiendo por última vez–. Con una condición.

– ¿Cuál?

– Te la diré cuando salgamos del cine –soltó una risilla cuando YoungBae lo miro confundido.

– Esta bien... ¿Está bien si paso por ti a las nueve? Podemos ir a cenar y de ahí al centro comercial, la función empieza a las doce –SeungRi asintió.

– Ok, Bae hyung, se puntual, te estaré esperando –le dio un apretón a una de sus manos, inclinándose para susurrarle lo último al oído. Él se quedó ahí, viéndolo entrar a su salón de clases. Cuando la puerta se cerró se tomó un momento para celebrar el satisfactorio primer punto cumplido de su plan, y después corrió hasta su salón rezando porque lo dejaran entrar a clase.

Se miró en el espejo del parasol del auto de su padre, quería verse bien, tenía que verse bien. Se peinó el mohicano con los dedos y dejo su chamarra ahí para no verse tan formal. Cruzo la calle hasta la casa que sabía correspondía a los Lee y presiono el botón del timbre.

– ¿Si? –la voz de una mujer sonó al otro lado del interfon.

– Buenas noches, vengo por SeungRi.

– Oh, adelante, enseguida abro la puerta –trago saliva nervioso y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la madre de SeungRi junto a la entrada.

– Buenas noches –hizo una reverencia y la mujer rio.

– Buenas noches, SeungRi estará aquí en un momento, es un vanidoso de lo peor.

– ¡Mamá! –el muchacho salió del pasillo, haciendo un puchero–. Hola hyung, ya estoy listo –se sujetó de su brazo tomándolo por sorpresa.

– No tan rápido Lee SeungHyun ¿A dónde van a ir y a qué hora van a volver? –la mujer se cruzó de brazos, mirando fijamente a YoungBae.

– Con su permiso, llevaré a SeungRi a cenar y después al cine, la función es a las doce y dura más o menos dos horas. Mi padre me presto el auto y tengo permiso de conducir, le aseguro que traeré a su hijo sano y salvo –los dos se empezaron a reír.

– Eres tal cual mi hijo te describió, vayan muchachos, y pórtense bien ¡Y hablo enserio SeungHyun!

– Oppa se ira a darse besos con su novio –una niña, o eso era a ojos de YoungBae, salió de la cocina comienzo un tazón de duraznos con almíbar.

– ¡Hanna! Aish, vámonos YoungBae hyung –tomo su chamarra del perchero y se puso los zapatos–. ¡Vuelvo más tarde! –salieron a la calle y fueron hasta el auto.

– Tu madre es... agradable.

– Siempre está buscando la forma de avergonzarme –hizo un puchero–. ¿Y? ¿A dónde me vas a llevar a cenar? –se inclinó hacia él en el auto.

– Primero ponte el cinturón de seguridad –hizo que se acomodara correctamente en el asiento–. Si te digo dejara de ser sorpresa, así que relájate.

– Ok –encendió el auto y el otro empezó a pasar canción tras canción en el reproductor hasta que encontró una que le gustara.

Bae acelero y se dirigió a la carretera, tenía que darse prisa si no quería perder la reservación que había hecho. Le debía un favor enorme, gigante a Daesung por habérsela conseguido tan rápido.

Entro al estacionamiento del restaurante y apago el auto, apurándose a bajarse para abrirle la puerta, pero SeungRi se adelantó bajándose antes que él.

– ¿Qué?

– Nada, vamos –caminaron lado a lado y tuvo una tentación terrible por tomar su mano pero SeungRi iba hablando y moviendo las manos mientras lo hacía, por lo que fue imposible–. Buenas noches, reservación para dos.

– ¿Su nombre?

– Dong YoungBae –miro como el menor mantenía su atención en una pareja que discutía con el gerente acerca de una reservación que habían hecho y no aparecía registrada.

– Pasen por favor –la hoster, que estaba disfrazada de bruja, los guio hasta una mesa en el centro del lugar. Ambos estaban fascinados con la decoración de temporada que tenía el restaurante. Las telarañas falsas y las luces naranjas por todo el lugar le daban un toque divertido al lugar; la mesa tenía en el centro un adorno de calabazas y un gato negro acostado sobre ellas–. Pónganse cómodos, en un momento alguien vendrá a tomarles su orden.

– Wow, hyung, wow –SeungRi dio saltitos en la silla–. Este lugar es genial, incluso hay arañas que parecen de verdad ¿Y viste las peceras con tarántulas? Oh dios, este lugar es genial –Bae se rio al verlo emocionado.

– Creí que te darían miedo las arañas –y de verdad lo esperaba, el había querido que se aferrara el, o que dijera algo que le permitiera decir algo como "Yo te voy a proteger" o "Mientas estés conmigo no pasara nada" algo cliché como eso, pero no se daba por vencido, tal vez en el cine, con las luces apagadas y un poco de "pánico" colectivo pudiese lograr algo.

Todo el restaurante estaba tematizado, desde la decoración hasta el menú, así que terminaron pidiendo ojos y gusanos, que no eran más que espagueti en salsa roquefort y albóndigas rellenas de vegetales verdes, le había gustado el detalle de que parecieran ojos obscuros con pupilas verdosas. Bebiendo huevos de araña en vinagre, que no era más que Sprite y esferas de sabor al fondo.

SeungRi disfrutaba de lo lindo todo, y al momento de pagar empezó a reclamar que quería pagar su parte.

– Yo te invite, yo pago –el muchacho negó.

– Yo quiero pagar mi parte, déjame hacerlo.

– No, yo lo hare, porqu... no me hagas esa cara –SeungRi apoyo los brazos en la mesa y después su cabeza sobre ellos, parpadeando despacio mientras le miraba fijamente con esos ojos que lo ponían a temblar.

– Hyuuung, déjame pagar mi parte –YoungBae suspiro, rindiéndose.

Salieron al poco rato del restaurante–. Yo pagare todo en el cine, para que te vayas haciendo a la idea.

– Este bien hyung ¿Me compraras palomitas y un slushie?

– ¿Aun tienes hambre?

– Yaaaah, me estás diciendo gordo –los dos se rieron y fueron directo al auto–. No, ya enserio ¿Me compraras un slushie?

– ¿Un slushie o un helado? –salió del estacionamiento, dirigiéndose al centro comercial.

– ¿No pueden ser ambos?

– Creo que en la dulcería hay uno al que le ponen una bola de helado al slushie.

– Oh, quiero ese.

– Tal vez debimos haber venido disfrazados –SeungRi miro a la gente en la fila para entrar a la sala. Todos iban disfrazados, excepto ellos dos y un par de personas.

– ¿Para qué? Aun no es Halloween.

– Bueno, técnicamente si, ya es treinta y uno hyung –sonrió al ver que el personal del cine empezaba a recibir los boletos, dejándolos avanzar.

– No se me ocurrió –le entregaron los boletos al vigilante y entraron a la sala.

– ¿Cuáles son nuestros asientos? –Ri miro la sala, no estaba demasiado llena.

– En la fila J –empezó a subir las escaleras.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué tan atrás? No, vamos a sentarnos aquí –señalo una fila que estaba en medio.

– Pero Ri, esos no son nuestros lugares.

– Por favor, me gusta mucho esta película, por favor –Bae asintió resignado, sentándose en los lugares que SeungRi había escogido–. Gracias, es que de verdad me encanta esta película, si nos íbamos hasta tras no habría podido disfrutarla a gusto –puso su slushie en el portavaso y YoungBae miro a su alrededor. No estaban hasta atrás pero tampoco había mucha gente a su alrededor, entonces no todo estaba perdido, aunque no iba a negar que estaba cruzando los dedos para que llegaran los dueños de los lugares que habían tomado.

Cuando la película comenzó YoungBae se había preparado para cuando SeungRi empezara a dar brinquitos de sorpresa, y que se recargara sobre el como el resto de las parejas, que ya estaban abrazadas. Fue a la mitad de la película cuando se dio cuenta de que nada de eso iba a pasar, las poquísimas veces que SeungRi dio un salto por susto o sorpresa, él lo único que hizo fue apretar su vaso vacío de slushie, patalear suavemente el piso y emocionarse, por lo aparentemente increíble que era todo. El apenas y presto atención por estar esperando el momento adecuado para, ya no pasarle el brazo por los hombros, si no tomar su mano en la obscuridad de la sala. Al final, ni eso pudo lograr.

– AMO esta película –SeungRi salto emocionado cuando salieron del cine–. Desearía que todas las películas nuevas que hacen fueran tan buenas como las de antes.

– Si –trato de igualar su ánimo, pero simplemente no pudo. No había ocurrido nada de lo que había planeado, y eso para el significaba una cita fallida, quizás SeungRi solo lo veía como un amigo al final de todo.

– ¿Pasa algo hyung? –Bae le sonrió y negó, esta vez sí pudo abrirle la puerta del auto. Solo faltaba ir a dejar a SeungRi a su casa, y en el trayecto, lo único de lo que hablaron, o más bien Ri, fue de las partes que más le gustaban de la película–. En realidad, lo más terrorífico de la película es que es un pedófilo –dijo cuando ya estaban afuera de su casa.

– Espeluznante en realidad –contesto mientras bajaban del auto.

– Hyung... ¿Hice algo malo? –se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta.

– No ¿Por qué? –Bae se preocupó por la expresión del menor.

– Porque desde que salimos del cine casi no has hablado –froto la suela de su zapato con el piso, jugando con una piedrita que estaba ahí–. ¿Te aburrí? ¿O tal vez dije algo que te molesto?

– No Ri –suspiro y desvió la mirada–. Bueno, en realidad... no, no, no es cosa tuya, es más bien mía...es solo que... había pensado que durante la cena, o durante la película, no sé, te asustarías, y yo te abrazaría para que no te diera miedo o algo así, y quizás después... quizás después podría haberte dado un beso y te habría dicho que no había porque tener miedo –SeungRi abrió mucho los ojos antes de echarse a reír con fuerza, YoungBae se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza avergonzado–. Creo que nos vemos después.

– ¡No! ¡Espera hyung! – le sujeto del brazo e hizo que lo mirara de nuevo, sujetándolo de las manos–. Hyung, me encantan las películas de terror, me encantan y disfruto mucho viéndolas. No soy una chica, jamás haría algo como lo que esperabas que hiciera, no te brincaría encima pidiéndote que me protejas –sonrió tímidamente–. Pero si puedo hacer esto –se inclinó y lo beso suavemente–. ¿Eso es lo que querías?

– Si... –suspiro y el menor se rio.

– Eres tan lindo hyung –le pellizco la mejilla suavemente antes de rodearle el cuello y lo volvió a besar, sintiendo las manos de YoungBae sujetarle de la cintura–. Y para tu información, no beso en la primera cita.

– ¿A no? Entonces... esto que es –contesto entre besos, la punta de su lengua tocando sus labios, simplemente queriendo acariciarlos–. Oye... oye... ¿Cuál es la condición para que aceptaras salir conmigo?

– Ah, eso.

– ¡Mama! Te dije que SeungRi solo iba a darse besos con su novio –ambos voltearon a la ventana donde Hanna estaba cómodamente mirándolos vestida con su pijama.

– ¡Hanna! ¡¿Desde cuándo estas espiando?! ¡Quítate de ahí antes de que yo mismo vaya a bajarte! –intentó zafarse para gritarle con más comodidad, pero YoungBae lo sujeto con más fuerza, dándole un beso en la mejilla–. Aish, ese demonio, lo bueno es que me acompañaras a llevarla a pedir dulces.

– ¿Yo?

– Si, esa era la condición, me acompañaras a llevarla a pedir dulces por el vecindario –sonrió enorme, soltándose del abrazo–. Nos vemos más tarde hyung, ven como a las cinco –se le acercó para besarle debajo de oído–. Tal vez podamos estar un rato solos en mi cuarto mientras mamá ayuda a Hana a arreglarse –Bae no quiso sonreír de la manera en que lo hizo, pero no se pudo controlar. Mil y un ideas formándosele en la cabeza.

– ¿Solos?

– Solitos, si –se rio–. Adiós hyung conduce con cuidado, y avísame cuando llegues a casa.

YoungBae le vio entrar a su casa y se despidió con la mano antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Dulces, iba a ir a pedir dulces con él. Y los dulces era lo que más le gustaba del Halloween, después de sus besos, claro.


End file.
